Merry Christmas
by MusicalTB2
Summary: The family are preparing for Christmas day, but it can't be perfect in this household. I do not own the idea of Thunderbirds


A plain Christmas tree stood behind the piano and space between the pool table, Scott and Virgil were standing side by side looking up at it, and Gordon leant against the piano smirking.  
"So, who's putting what on the tree?" Gordon looked at his brothers.  
"I'll do lights."  
"You always do the lights Virgil. It's my turn."  
Virgil smirked, "Fine, go ahead Scott."  
Scott took the lights from his brother and began to delicately wrap them up and around the tree, he twisted them through the branches and finished at the top before picking up the next multi coloured set, he stood back figuring out a unique pattern to merge with the plain lights on the branches already.  
Virgil smiled from the piano, "Need any help there scooter?"  
Scott growled slightly at the nickname and didn't turn to look at Virgil, "I'm fine Virg, just thinking about how to wrap this one."  
Virgil shrugged and began to play a festive carol for those in the lounge, Gordon sat down on the stool next to Virgil and watched Scott.  
Scott wound the colourful lights around the stump and main trunk of the pine tree creating a rainbow of lights in the centre, "There, done."  
Gordon nodded, "Yeah, I like it. Virg?"  
Virgil stopped playing and stood up to join Scott, "Yeah, it looks great. Nice one brother. That leaves me to do the star then?"  
"Hang on. I think it's only fair I get to, you boys do everything." Kayo smirked as she walked towards them.  
"She has a point." Gordon nodded.  
Kayo smiled and took the star from Virgil before approaching the tree, "OK, boost up please?"  
Scott gently lifted her up till she was in reach of the top of the tree, "That good?"  
"Yes, thanks Scott." Kayo smiled and stuck the star onto the tree, then Scott put her down again.  
"You're welcome."  
Virgil smirked at Gordon before speaking, "Onto the hangers then."  
At this point Alan bounded into the room and over to the tree, then shortly after him, John entered the lounge smiling at the lights.  
"Nawhhh don't tell me you've finished decorating it already?" Alan looked around the room for decorations.  
Scott laughed and held Alan's shoulder to stop him bouncing, "We haven't put the hangers on yet, like the baubles."  
"Not forgetting the snowflakes mum made that Christmas of course." Virgil added.

"What about those Thunderbird tags dad made us, should those go on?" Scott asked and John sighed, he looked round at him.  
"John, what's the matter?"  
John shook his head slightly, "This will be the first Christmas without dad."  
The boys fell silent suddenly and Kayo wrapped her arm around John's shoulder comfortingly, Scott smiled at them briefly then nudged Alan.  
"Come on Al, let's get the baubles huh?"  
Alan perked up immediately and whooped before following Scott to the supply cupboard outside the lounge, Virgil found some tinsel and began to run it around the tree creating new patterns with the lights, Gordon hung some snowflakes from the portraits and John hung up a twig of mistletoe.  
"What do you say Kayo? No-one is looking."  
Kayo smirked and pulled John towards herself, holding the twig above their heads, "Does this answer your question?" She kissed him and John kissed her back happily, he smiled as she let him go and stapled the mistletoe above the door.  
"We've got the baubles." Alan and Scott returned and put the box down on top of the piano causing Virgil to frown slightly.  
Gordon opened it, "These are the good ones right?"  
"As opposed to?"  
"You know? The ones we had two years ago."  
Alan smiled, "These are way better than those ones. Look at this one?" He held a crimson one up with dusted glitter representing snow.  
Gordon nodded, "Yeah, they are pretty good. How about some music Virg?"  
Virgil pouted, "But I want to decorate the tree too."  
John smiled, "Allow me brother."  
Virgil smiled back at the ginger who made his way over, "Thanks John."  
John sat down on the stool and began to play 'Oh Come all Ye Faithful,' Whilst Kayo watched him and the others decorate the tree with candy canes and brightly coloured baubles.  
" _Oh Come and behold him, born the King of angels..."_ Scott sung quietly as he reached the top of the tree, Gordon smirked up at him.  
"Heard that Scott."  
" _Oh come..._ what?"  
"Cute singing from you just then." Gordon mocked and Alan laughed.  
Scott didn't even flinch at the teasing, "At least I can sing Gordon."  
Virgil laughed and a slip of a note told him John had just laughed too, "Scott's right Gordo. It's a hard truth."  
Gordon pouted and threw some fake snow at Scott who dodged it, "I liked your singing actually." He muttered and walked off to find the glitter spray.  
Virgil smiled at John, "Hey John, you couldn't play something a little more jolly could you?"  
"I can try. Umm." He launched into 'Santa Claus Is Coming to Town.'  
"That's more like it." Virgil smiled and hung some green baubles from a couple of lights in the lounge.  
Gordon came back with the spray and opened the can, he coughed loudly to get Virgil's attention and held his finger over the can's valve to release the glitter at the piano, Virgil glared at him horrified.  
"Gordon, don't you dare. I swear to god Gordon."  
Gordon narrowed his eyes slightly and aimed the can, "You swear?"  
Scott stopped decorating and watched Gordon closely, ready to stop Virgil leaping at him if it got that far.  
Gordon pressed the button with a smile and Virgil slid under the piano to grab him, at the same time a bauble broke after Alan had dropped it, two screams filled the air.  
"Virgil! Get off me! The cap was closed, look!" Gordon pushed Virgil off him and showed him the can.  
Virgil sat back against the piano leg and snatched the can out of Gordon's hands not realising that the piano music had stopped, "You idiot! That wasn't funny."  
Gordon rubbed his hands together, "I'm sorry, it was only a joke."  
Virgil stood up with the can and handed it back to Gordon, then heard the sounds of muffled sobs behind him, he turned and his glare softened as his eyes fell on his youngest brother, "Ali?"  
Scott held Alan in his lap where he was kneeling down and John was wincing as he dealt with the small slithers of glass in Alan's bare foot.  
"Oh Alan!" Gordon went round the back of the piano stool and came round, Scott cried out to him.  
"Gordon, stop! You're barefoot too, there's glass down here."  
Gordon skidded and sat down on the piano stool to keep out of the way, "His foot John, just all that blood."  
"He'll live Gordy. Now, could you do me a favour and bring me a bowl for the pieces please?"  
Gordon nodded and got to his feet again taking a short jog over to the other side of the lounge, Virgil watched him go then joined Scott.  
"You ok there Ali? What happened?"  
Alan looked up tearfully, "It fell out of my hand, smashed, and I stepped onto the shards when I was trying to move." A couple of tears fell down his cheeks as John removed a small piece of glass from his foot.  
Virgil stroked the tears off Alan's face and Scott smiled at him, "Just don't look at the blood ok Alan?"  
Alan nodded then hid his face as Gordon came back, "Don't look at me Gordy, I you'll tease me."  
Gordon simply shook his head and gave the bowl to John before sitting back down on the piano stool, "How's the glass coming John?"  
John bit his lip in concentration, "I have most of the pieces out, but there are lots of tiny shards that are difficult to get to."  
"Perhaps we should move him to the infirmary?" Scott suggested.  
John shook his head, "No, this is fine. As long as I can keep his foot elevated. Actually, Scott can you help me get him to that chair by the wall please?"  
Virgil stood up, "Maybe I should? I'm stronger."  
Scott nodded, "Alright, don't let him near the ground Virg."  
Virgil picked Alan up securely into his arms and took him over the chair, he put him down gently and placed a cushion under his foot to raise it, "This ok John?"  
"Thanks Virgil. Ok Alan, this is going to hurt, a lot. There's one bit near to your vein." John smiled at him sympathetically and Scott looked down at his youngest brother with pity, there was a scream of agony from Alan and Grandma hurried into the room.  
"What's happened?"  
Virgil looked at her, "Alan trod on a broken bauble."  
Grandma frowned, "And you didn't come and tell me?" The boys looked guilty all except Alan who had his head buried into Scott's side not wanting to see the blood, Grandma smiled slightly and whistled for Max.  
The robot came in beeping happily and was ordered to grab the dustpan and brush to clear up the glass, Virgil joined Gordon on the piano stool to stay clear of Max and John remained at Alan's chair looking for glass.  
"What a way to start Christmas huh?" Gordon scoffed and tapped his fingers on the piano keys.  
"Be thankful it was only a bauble though." Virgil added, earning a glare from Grandma as she stroked Alan's head.  
John smiled finally, "It's all out Alan but I suggest you don't run around in bare feet, I'm going to have to wrap this in a bandage."  
"Thanks John." Alan smiled and leant forwards to hug him, John smiled and wrapped an arm around his brother.  
"I didn't go through medical training for nothing." He leant back and began wrapping his brother's foot in a tight bandage, then he stood up and stretched his back, "Is the tree finished?"  
Scott shrugged, "More or less yeah. There's not much else we can put on it."  
Gordon left the piano stool and grabbed the glitter spray opening it properly, "Let me give the branches some magic." He began to spray the ends of the twigs and sang happily, "Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, how lovely are thy branches..."  
Virgil joined in with the piano and Alan put his head in his hands.  
"Someone get me out of here!"  
Scott laughed and helped him to his feet to take him to the sofa, John put the cushions back to how they were and took the bowl to the kitchen to clear the glass away, then he had an idea to make mulled wine for everyone.  
Later that afternoon the family gathered outside by the pool to admire their Christmas lights around the front of the house, lights sparkled around the exterior and paper chains swayed gently from the breeze going through the kitchen, a cd played some carols quietly from the radio in the kitchen and the now finished Christmas tree sparkled in the dim light of the island as the sun went down.  
"Well done boys, your father would be proud."  
Scott's shoulders sank slightly and he looked out to the ocean, Virgil noticed and moved slightly closer to him, "Thanks Grandma, it's not the same though."  
Grandma nodded, "I know son, of course it's not, but we have to try."  
Scott looked at her and smiled, but there was something that broke her heart, Virgil noticed it too, a tiny tear held itself in the corner of Scott's eye and he blinked it away.  
Grandma decided to get rid of the others, "Well, you may have the decorations up but have you put presents under the tree?"  
There was a sudden rush of feet on the deck and the boys ran inside, Kayo led the way and grabbed John's hand whilst Gordon helped Alan inside, Grandma smiled at Virgil and walked off.  
"Are you ok Scott? You definitely don't look it." Virgil asked.  
Scott sighed and sat down on the bench outside the kitchen with his chin cupped in his hands, he said nothing but his body language told Virgil to join him. He sat down opposite him at the table and waited for Scott to answer.  
"This doesn't feel right does it? The house?"  
"It's a house Scott. What's the real question?"  
Scott didn't look at his brother, "Complete. We're missing the most important person of the house."  
"I know Scott but we have people looking for him. We just have to deal with the current situation," Virgil smiled and reached across to Scott's hand, "Bro, look at me."  
Scott looked up and the tears were back, "Virg, I can't keep you guys safe. I feel like I can't be there for you."  
Virgil raised his eyebrows, "Now you know that's not true, we're all still here. Scott you've got us all here for Christmas. You're not referring to Alan getting hurt just then are you?"  
Scott shook his head, "No, I'm talking genuinely."  
Virgil got a little impatient, "What is going on with you at the moment Scott? I've never seen you this bad before."  
"I don't feel myself without Dad, I've had enough of being the leader, I can't do it." He buried his head in his hands and sank down, suppressed cries disappeared into the table and Virgil sat in stunned silence watching him, then he heard a voice inside his head _'Be there for him Virgil. He_ _needs you.'_  
Virgil got up and moved round the other side of the table to sit next to Scott, his brother shook violently from the cries and Virgil wrapped his arms around him tightly trying his best to calm the leader, Scott looked round at him and blushed slightly with embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry Virgil," He sniffed and Virgil hugged him tighter.  
"Forget about it brother, just let it out. You've been under a lot of stress this year, we understand."  
Scott wiped away the forming tears from his eyes and heard someone playing the piano from upstairs, "Who is that?"  
Virgil looked up towards the lounge and shrugged, "I don't know, John maybe?"  
Scott nodded and looked back at the table, now dotted with water droplets from his tears, he rubbed his hand over them, "Don't let me breakdown like that again."  
Virgil frowned and let him go, "Everyone needs to sometimes Scott, even you."  
Scott smiled slightly, "But I have to be strong for you, and the others."  
"And you do, you look after us. Don't think that you don't because we couldn't continue without you."  
Scott hugged Virgil back with more strength and felt a kiss be placed on the top of his head, "Thanks Virgil, for, well everything really."  
Virgil stood up and offered a hand to his brother, "Come on, let's celebrate Christmas, with the family."  
Scott smiled and followed Virgil up to the lounge where Gordon was playing the piano and John was dancing with Kayo in the middle of the lounge, Alan was playing a game of pool with Brains. Gordon looked up and grinned at the newcomers in the room.  
"There you are, thought you could get away with missing the carols did you?"  
Virgil went over to the piano, "Yeah we did, but I'm not letting you torture them so, get up."  
Gordon shook his head, "I like it here."  
Virgil tapped his foot impatiently, "Come on Gordon."  
John chuckled at them and wrapped his arms around Kayo's waist, "I can't believe Gordo is arguing about who gets the piano."  
Kayo smiled, "You mean this has never happened before?"  
"Nope."  
Scott crept up behind the piano stool and budged Gordon off it and into Virgil, "I'll do it."  
Gordon fell off and Virgil caught him, "Scott you're so mean!"  
Scott smirked and turned to the group in the room, "Which carol then?"  
Alan shouted over, "Jingle Bell Rock!"  
Scott frowned, "That's a song, not a carol."  
"How about, 'Oh Holy Night'?"  
Scott smiled at Kayo, "Good choice," And he began to play the introduction whilst the others gathered around him on the stool, "Who's singing the solo?" Kayo cleared her throat and began to sing the first verse, John joined her at the next point and Scott smiled as he played, the others watched the duet going on and Alan made kissing faces at John who ignored him. Brains leant against Max and watched the family singing, he himself kept quiet and smiled at the sound of singing around the lounge.  
Scott eased his foot off the pedal and Kayo hugged him, "Great voice sis."  
"Thank you." Kayo smiled and sat down on the stool next to him.  
Virgil gave him some music, "Time for a fun song."  
Scott read it, "'Last Christmas' awesome."  
Virgil picked up his guitar from the corner of the room and Alan grinned, "Thought we could add more."  
Alan nodded, "Wicked."  
Virgil sat down on the chair nearest the piano and tuned up as Scott practised a few sections before the real thing, Gordon sat down on the sofa to watch the group.  
"Best Christmas ever." Alan smiled.  
"So far." John sided with him and sat down on the edge of his chair.  
Scott and Virgil began to play and Kayo grinned at Scott as she watched his hands on the keys, the ground bounced slightly underneath her from Scott tapping his foot and Virgil keeping the beat on the floor from his chair, and she smiled slightly (as Scott's leg moved next to hers) as the music made everyone sing along. This was definitely one of the best Christmases the family had put on.


End file.
